


Infinite Regress an alternate take

by scribblenubbin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin, an alternate take on the episode, Infinite Regress</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Infinite Regress, Stardate: 52188.7

Seven of Nine stepped out of her Borg alcove without completing her regeneration cycle. The computer informed her of that fact, but she seemed oblivious to the electronic voice. She began to walk around the Cargo Bay, looking at various storage boxes as if she’d never seen them before. Seven left the room, heading into the hallway, narrowly avoiding running into another crewmember. She seemed to be suspicious of her surroundings, fervently trying to find signs of where she was. As she headed down the corridor, her movements became more predatory. She sniffed the air as if tracking her prey.  
  
Seven entered the now empty Mess Hall and began searching for food, knocking over a bowl of something resembling potatoes which Neelix had left sitting on the Galley counter. She moved around the counter, becoming agitated when she found nothing but fruit. She cleared the lower shelf with one sweep of her arm, pushing the fruit bowls onto the floor. The ex-Borg moved into the Galley and sniffed at the air. She searched through a refrigerator until she found the meat that had caught her heightened sense of smell. She pulled it out and tore into it hungrily, as if possessed. If she had been in complete control of her faculties, she would no doubt have raised the alarm herself. In place of her own slender body with its few external implants, blue eyes and blond hair, her reflection in the metal wall showed a Klingon male savaging the meat she herself was eating.  
  
*  
  
“When I checked the overnight sensor logs, this little surprise was waiting for me.” Ensign Harry Kim addressed the senior officers at the morning briefing, pointing to something on the data screen.  
  
“Maybe I’m not quite awake, but it looks like it’s over one hundred kilometres wide.” Captain Kathryn Janeway lent forward in her chair, positioned at the head of the table, resisting the temptation to rub her eyes.  
  
The attention of the crewmembers present changed focus from Ensign Kim to the Captain as she spoke. All the crewmembers, that is, except for Seven of Nine, whose line of vision remained focused on the screen in front of her. Lieutenant Torres went to take a sip of her morning coffee as Harry spoke again.  
  
“One hundred-twenty. At first I thought it was an asteroid cluster until I picked up a residual warp signature.” Seven moved towards the screen as he spoke.  
  
“It was a Borg vessel. There are tetrion particles in the debris consistent with the atmosphere inside a Cube.” Seven’s voice was as concise and self-important as usual, showing no sign of her savagery the night before.  
  
Chakotay turned to face the Captain, a knowing looking passed between them as Seven spoke. B’Elanna, Tuvok, Neelix and Harry kept their attention firmly on their former Borg crewmate.  
  
“Any idea what destroyed it?” Chakotay asked, almost accusingly. It was no secret that the Native American First Officer disliked everything Borg related.  
  
“We would need to run close range scans of the hull fragments.” The tall blond seemed undeterred by Chakotay’s question.  
  
“Unless we alter course, we’ll get our chance. The debris field’s directly ahead.” Harry announced to the room.  
  
B’Elanna looked down, taking in the information. Commander Chakotay turned his focus away from the screen. Captain Janeway moved her head from the hand she had been resting her chin on, the other remained wrapped firmly around the handle of her coffee mug.  
  
“Then I suggest we cut a wide berth. Chances are the Borg will send another vessel to investigate. Alter course to avoid the debris. If that’s all….” She gave the orders and the crew prepared to leave the table as Neelix spoke up.  
  
“Uh… one other piece of business, Captain. It seems we had another incident in the Mess Hall last night.” Captain Janeway looked exhaustedly at the floor, her hands on the table supporting her weight as she stood there.  
  
“Return of the midnight snacker?” B’Elanna almost sounded disbelieving as she asked.  
  
“I’m afraid so.” Came the reply from the Talaxian.  
  
“Casualties?” The Captain placed one hand on her hip, half way to her trademark stance.  
  
“A leg of Kalaran wildebeest I’d prepared for Ensign Rison’s birthday. Since Commander Tuvok has been unable to round up any suspects, I’d like to ask that stronger measures be taken.” The senior crew looked shocked at the request.  
  
Not one of them could understand food being taken from the Mess Hall and no one could fathom who might be responsible. After all if someone was that hungry, they could replicate themselves something easily enough. It appeared that the actual culprit, who unbeknown to any of them, was sitting at the table, had no recollection of taking the food.  
  
“Perhaps an armed security detail?” Tuvok suggested with the smallest hint of irony in his voice, masked by his usual Vulcan stoicism.  
  
“I’d like to ask permission to replicate some locking mechanisms for the cabinet doors.” Neelix responded brusquely, ignoring the Chief Security and Tactical Officer.  
  
“Granted. Dismissed.” Captain Janeway moved away from the table, making it clear by her movements that the meeting was over and she wanted out of the room. The others followed close behind her.  
  
*  
  
Naomi Wildman crept around the corridors, following Seven of Nine from what she thought was a safe distance. The young child looked around constantly, trying to make sure that she wouldn’t get caught. Her long hair was half-braided, half loose, flowing down her back. Naomi watched as Seven opened a hatch to make a routine inspection. The child moved into a doorway opposite the adult and began to make notes on the PADD she was carrying. Seven shut the hatch and turned down the corridor. The young girl followed, still looking at the PADD and almost walked straight into the adult she was following. Seven stood there, her hands clasped firmly behind her back, looking down at Naomi. Naomi’s mouth fell open.  
  
“Naomi Wildman, sub-unit of Ensign Samantha Wildman, state your intentions.” The statement’s delivery would have been amusing to an adult watching the scene but to Naomi it was the equivalent of waiting for her mother to tell her off for catching her doing something she shouldn’t be.  
  
“I….” Naomi opened her mouth repeatedly, resembling a goldfish.  
  
“Very well, you leave me no choice but to report your activities to the Captain.” Seven turned and headed towards the Bridge, Naomi running after her.  
  
“Please don’t! I was just… observing you.” Seven slowed down.  
  
“Explain.”  
  
“Well… Neelix told me that the Borg do a lot of things they do because they’re trying to be perfect and even though you’re not a drone anymore, you still try to be perfect, don’t you?” Naomi rambled excitedly.  
  
“Correct.”  
  
“Well, if I can learn to be perfect too, then Captain Janeway will have to make me her Bridge Assistant.” The youngster smiled up at Seven.  
  
“No such rank exists aboard this vessel.” Seven answered matter of factly.  
  
“Not yet.” Naomi emphasised her words with the pointing of her index finger as they rounded another corner.  
  
“And you hope to achieve this goal by emulating me?” Seven surmised as they passed a female crewmember.  
  
“Are you mad?” Naomi was scared that she had offended her role model.  
  
“No. There are many on this crew who would benefit from your example.” Seven answered in her usual self-superior manner.  
  
“So you’ll teach me?” Naomi asked hopefully.  
  
Seven looked down at the girl, and considered her answer carefully, surveying the small body of the child and the scanning her with her cybernetically enhanced implants.  
  
“Your objective is admirable. However, your neo-cortical development is incomplete. You would require several months of accelerated growth in a Borg maturation chamber.”  
  
“Oh…. I don’t think I like the sound of that.” Naomi’s face dropped.  
  
“Then I suggest you….” Seven’s voice trailed off as she began to hear voices screaming inside her head.  
  
The ex-Borg stopped dead in her tracks, her face contorted into a look of confusion. The voices were getting louder, drowning out all thought. She could no longer concentrate, no longer think. Naomi stared up at her mentor, bewildered by the sudden change in her. Seven was normally so calm, so collected. Should she call for help? As she made the decision that it was probably best as Seven no longer seemed aware of her presence, the woman looked down at her, her expression changing to a playful smile that replaced her usual stiffness.  
  
“Hi.” Seven’s voice had changed too, becoming squeaky and childlike.  
  
“Hi.” Naomi looked up, wondering what was happening.  
  
“I’m bored, let’s do something fun.” The blond shrugged a little as she spoke. Her posture became more relaxed.  
  
“Like what?” Naomi’s confusion seemed to be dwindling.  
  
Seven thought for a moment, her eyes looking upwards as she searched for an idea. It was about thirty seconds before she found one.  
  
“Swimming?” Naomi’s face fell.  
  
“I’m not allowed to go swimming without my mom.” Seven was disappointed temporarily.  
  
“Oh… do you like Kadis Kot?” She asked.  
  
“Love it!” Both their faces lit up and Seven grabbed Naomi’s hand.  
  
“Come on.” Naomi laughed and the two of them ran off down the corridor, giggling.  
  
*  
  
A little while later, the ex-drone and girl sat at the Kadis Kot board in the Wildman quarters, engrossed in their game and chatting away.  
  
“I’ll be Bridge Assistant for a while. Then I’ll be promoted to Ensign. It’ll be Lieutenant after that and by the time we reach the Alpha Quadrant, Captain Wildman.” Naomi explained eagerly, her smile reflecting in the board.  
  
Seven sat, her shoulders hunched, elbows on the table and head in her hands.  
  
“Green. Grid fourteen-four.” Naomi made her move.  
  
Seven moved her piece and a childish smile formed across adult features.  
  
“Kadis Kot! I win!” She giggled happily.  
  
“You’re really good at this game.” Naomi looked at Seven in disbelief.  
  
“You want a rematch?” Seven was completely relaxed, so unlike her normal self. What Naomi didn’t notice was that, unlike her own, Seven’s reflection in the Kadis Kot board was not what it should have been. Where Seven’s reflection should have been, a brunette child of about eight years old reflected back at them.  
  
“Sure.” Naomi started to reset the board.  
  
“Captain’s don’t have much time to play, you know.” Seven said thoughtfully.  
  
“That’s okay. I’ll be pretty busy by then.” Naomi sounded wise beyond her years. “Wanna hear the rules of First Contact?”  
  
“No.” Seven’s face contorted into the carefree smile of a child who couldn’t think of anything duller.  
  
“How about the sub-orders of the Prime Directive? I know all forty-seven of them.” Naomi gloated as only a child can, causing the former-Borg to roll her eyes.  
  
“You study too much, Naomi. Just like my brother.”  
  
“I didn’t know you had a brother!” The child was intrigued.  
  
“Mmhmm. Twelve of them.” Naomi’s eyes grew wide.  
  
“Twelve?”  
  
“Nine older and three younger. We play Kadis Kot all the time.” Seven moved a piece on the board.  
  
“I only have my mom and Neelix to play with, when they’re not working.” She sounded jealous. Seven scrunched up her face.  
  
“You must get lonely.”  
  
“A little. You get used to it. You adapt.” Naomi looked proud of herself for explaining it in Borg terms.  
  
“Adapt?” Seven asked confused. She moved another piece on the board.  
  
“You know, like the Borg.” The child reasoned.  
  
“Ugh… Borg. I hate Borgs.” Seven became sulky.  
  
“You do?” It was Naomi’s turn to be confused.  
  
“Yeah, they’re mean.”  
  
“Torres to Seven of Nine. Please report to Engineering.” The communication interrupted their game, but Seven ignored it.  
  
“It’s your move.” Naomi’s confusion was growing.  
  
“SEVEN, RESPOND!” B’Elanna’s irritation affected a change in her crewmate.  
  
The former Borg looked around her, confused. She sat back and tapped her comm. badge.  
  
“I’m on my way, Lieutenant.” Seven couldn’t fathom where she was or what she was doing there.  
  
“Naomi Wildman….”  
  
“Yes?” Seven stood.  
  
“What am I doing here?” Seven looked around the Wildman quarters, bewildered.  
  
“We’re playing Kadis Kot….” Naomi answered, her own confusion showing. “Seven?”  
  
Seven left without a word. She couldn’t remember ever entering the Wildman quarters, let alone playing Kadis Kot with Naomi. The young girl watched Seven leave and shrugged. She cleared the board, equally as perplexed as the adult who had just left.  
  
*  
  
Minutes later, the blond Astrometrics Officer entered Engineering, her usual stiffness having returned. She headed towards the warp core, where Lieutenant Torres was working at a console. B’Elanna heard her footsteps and turned to face her.  
  
“Take a look at this, will you?” She led Seven to another console. “I’m picking up an energy signal on the lower subspace bands. And if I’m not mistaken it’s got a Borg modulation.” The women stare at the information flashing on the console.  
  
“You are correct, it is Borg.” The taller woman adjusted something on the console before frowning. “I believe it is a neural interlink frequency.”  
  
“A what?” B’Elanna’s curiosity peaked.  
  
“A frequency that integrates the minds of Borg drones.” Seven sighed, but not out of her usual annoyance at the lack of knowledge displayed by a Voyager crewmate.  
  
“Can you pinpoint the origin?”  
  
“I will try.” The blond at least sounded like herself, even if she was beginning to physically lose her stiffness.  
  
Seven hit some buttons on the console, attempting to triangulate the position of whatever was emitting the interlink frequency, her posture becoming more slumped as she worked. It was enough of a change for B’Elanna to notice and worry slightly.  
  
“No offence, Seven, but you look terrible.” The half-Klingon folded her arms.  
  
“I am not well. I experienced a brief lapse in memory and I am disorientated.” Seven admitted, continuing to adjust things on the console.  
  
“Maybe you should get to Sickbay.” B’Elanna turned to face her crewmate who had her head turned towards her.  
  
“No. This interlink frequency could explain my….” Seven’s voice trailed off as once again her mind was filled with the chaotic screaming of what felt like a million voices.  
  
B’Elanna turned to face her, calling Seven’s name loudly, but the other woman couldn’t hear her. The voices were too strong, drowning everything else out. Seven looked at her reflection in the console, the Klingon male once again stared back at her, although whether it was Seven who saw him or the Klingon is unknown. She turned to face B’Elanna and looked her up and down in an appraising manner, leering at the shorter woman in a predatory fashion.  
  
“Do’Raq Merash!” Seven leered at her crewmate.  
  
“I beg your pardon?” B’Elanna stood with her arms folded, a look of displeasure and contempt on her face as Seven moved towards her.  
  
“I am the son of K’Vok! And you, what House are you from?” She closed in on the Lieutenant.  
  
“Is this some kind of a joke?” If it wasn’t, B’Elanna clearly wasn’t amused.  
  
“You wear the uniform of a Starfleet P’Cha! What kind of warrior are you?” The blond circled the brunette.  
  
“Tom put you up to this, didn’t he? Well it didn’t work!” B’Elanna’s patience was dwindling.  
  
The Chief Engineer moved away from Seven and headed towards another console. She wanted to create distance between them to move away from the woman who was now scaring her. B’Elanna had mistrusted Seven when Captain Janeway had insisted on rehabilitating her and whilst she didn’t like her even now, she had grown to respect and trust her, this aggressive behaviour was not something that the half-Klingon had come to expect from the normally calm and collected woman in front of her.  
  
“Come, warrior, let me look at you.” Seven stalked towards her.  
  
“Enough, Seven!” B’Elanna’s fear was being replaced with anger, her blood beginning to boil as Seven lent down and sniffed at her hair from behind.  
  
“Your blood is sweet!” The blond beauty’s tone was possessive.  
  
Seven grabbed B’Elanna’s hair and upper arm, pulling her backwards. She tilted the shorter woman’s hair and opened her mouth ready to bite B’Elanna’s neck. As her teeth met the tender caramel skin, B’Elanna gave a warlike growl and pushed Seven off of her. Seven went flying into a bulkhead and grabbed onto a maintenance trolley to stop herself from collapsing on the floor. B’Elanna watched Seven, her back hunched over. She supported herself by placing a hand on a console whilst using the other to wipe the blood from her left cheek.  
  
“Torres to Security. Get somebody down here right now!” Lieutenant Torres backed away from Seven, now extremely wary of the former Borg.  
  
“You are strong. You will make an excellent mate!” Seven had regained her stance and she was ready to move in for the kill.  
  
B’Elanna reached for the nearest thing to hand and backed away, ready to defend herself.  
  
“Get the hell away from me!” Her voice was raised in defence.  
  
“You wish to prove yourself in battle!” Seven beat her hands against her chest and moved forward.  
  
It was at that moment that the Security team entered Engineering. Seven’s heightened senses alerted her to their presence and she looked over her shoulder and then back to B’Elanna. Then she turned towards the Security team, knocking one of them flying as she pushed past the two men. She ran from the room and out of the door, leaving B’Elanna exasperated but relieved.  
  
*  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway exited her Ready Room and strode out onto the Bridge, her arms swinging at her sides. She was the perfect figure of authority, strong and determined in her pace.  
  
“Report.” She commanded.  
  
“Seven of Nine attacked B’Elanna in Engineering. She’s on Deck Nine, section twenty-three.” Commander Chakotay looked up from his console as he filled his superior in on what had happened.  
  
Captain Janeway strode passed him and addressed Ensign Kim before turning to Chakotay.  
  
“Forcefields.” She leant over Chakotay and whispered to him. “Don’t tell me that those two have actually come to blows.” There was the slightest hint of amusement hidden behind her concern.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile on Deck Ten, a security officer flew across the corridor, thrown by the Klingon-possessed Seven of Nine. He hit the bulkhead and passed out, dropping his phaser. Seven bent down to pick it up. Phaser in hand she made to move on down the corridor but walked straight into a forcefield, causing it to shimmer and crackle with a blue glow. She headed in the other direction, only to be met by another forcefield, which only angered her further.  
  
*  
  
Tuvok headed along Deck Ten, a phaser in hand and a member of his security staff in tow.  
  
“Bridge to Tuvok. Seven’s been contained. Deck Ten, section thirty-two.” Captain Janeway’s voice came over the comm. system.  
  
“Acknowledged. We’re nearing her position.” Tuvok and his fellow officer rounded the corner to find Seven huddled against a wall, the injured officer unconscious beside her.  
  
“Seven?” Commander Tuvok moved forward cautiously, his phaser in hand.  
  
Seven looked up at the pair advancing on her, child-like fear on her face. She nervously rubbed her upper arm with her finger.  
  
“Somebody’s hurt and he needs help.” She unfolded her arms, the phaser still in her hands as Tuvok advanced. “Did I do something wrong?”  
  
“Who are you?” Tuvok moved forward, his Vulcan logic telling him that the woman in front of him was no longer his crewmate.  
  
“My name’s Maryl. Are you a Vulcan?” Seven looked up with uncertainty.  
  
“Computer, deactivate forcefield.” Tuvok gave the order and the forcefield shimmered once again as the computer complied.  
  
Seven raised her head and shifted uncomfortably as Tuvok moved forward, accompanied by the other security officer. Tuvok knelt down beside her, reaching his hand out to the frightened Borg.  
  
“Give me the phaser.” He ordered.  
  
Seven looked at the weapon in her hand and passed it to him. The Vulcan deactivated the phaser and passed it to his subordinate without looking at him. Keeping his own phaser pointed at Seven, Tuvok checked the pulse of the unconscious security officer. As he did, Seven’s head once again filled with the screams of disembodied voices.  
  
“You are not a physician, Commander. The logical course of action would be to take him to the Infirmary.” She stood up.  
  
The injured officer rolled over; coming round, anguish on his face. Tuvok stood to meet Seven. He nodded to his accompanying security officer who leaned forward and helped the injured man to his feet.  
  
“Maryl?” Tuvok inched towards Seven, his phaser still pointed at her.  
  
“Subaltern Lorot, Vulcan High Command. May I be of assistance?” With this new personality, some of Seven’s more usual mannerisms returned.  
  
“Yes. Please accompany me to Sickbay.” Tuvok kept his phaser pointed at her. His expression was as close to curious as a Vulcan can get.  
  
“Certainly.” Seven moved forward with a nod of her head. “Clearly he was attacked, I suggest we use caution.” She walked ahead of Tuvok, the voices closing in again.  
  
“PetaQ! You will drown in your own blood.” Seven’s facial expression changed to one of pure hatred, her voice deepening.  
  
“Keep moving.” Tuvok ordered.  
  
Seven turned to attack and Tuvok fired, his phaser set to stun. An orange and yellow beam hit Seven straight on. She stumbled into his arms and he gently lowered himself and Seven to the ground.  
  
*  
  
Seven’s eyes opened and she gasped in shock. Before her closed eyes she had seen a Borg vinculum. Now in front of her she saw Captain Janeway, the EMH and Tuvok crowded around her bed.  
  
“Seven.” The Captain leaned in with concern in her blue eyes.  
  
Seven turned to face them, her eyes locking onto Janeway’s.  
  
“Captain, why am I here?” The ex-drone was disorientated, desperate for comfort.  
  
“You’ve been unconscious for nearly two hours. We believe you’re experiencing a neurological disorder.” The Captain gently placed her hand on Seven’s.  
  
As the caring Captain attempted to provide Seven some of the physical comfort she obviously needed, the voices returned.  
  
“Voices. I hear voices.” Seven’s eyes moved away from Janeway’s.  
  
“Describe them.” The EMH leant forward.  
  
“They are agitated, chaotic. Too many voices.” Seven was becoming agitated herself.  
  
She could see the people who the voices belonged to. A small child screamed, strapped into a Borg alcove. There were others too, each one frightened, strapped into alcoves, desperate to get away. Each one flashed before Seven’s eyes. The images and voices melded into one, creating more anxiety for the tall blond. She sat up, panicked.  
  
“Too many voices!” They were causing her head to ache, her body to scream in pain.  
  
“The cortical inhibitor is destabilising.” The EMH took readings with his tricorder as Captain Janeway watched, the concern on her face growing.  
  
“I’m increasing the neurotransmitter levels. It’s working.” He turned to Seven. “Do you still hear the voices?”  
  
"They are fading," Seven was clearly distressed, "They are gone." Her voice was shaky.  
  
“Alright. Let’s see what we can do to keep them from coming back.” Captain Janeway stroked Seven’s arm soothingly as she spoke.  
  
She could sense Seven’s need for close contact and wanted to reassure her. With the stoically silent Tuvok and the EMH in the room, she couldn’t do as she wanted to and pull Seven into her arms.   
  
“What’s the last thing you remember?” Janeway’s gravely voice was gentle, filled with concern and compassion. She kept her hand on Seven’s forearm.  
  
“I was in Engineering, assisting Lieutenant Torres.” Seven’s words were punctuated by her breathing.  
  
“You have no recollection of a confrontation with B’Elanna?” Tuvok questioned, looking over the Captain’s shoulder at Seven.  
  
“Confrontation?” Seven moved from the bed, clearly confused.  
  
“I’m not sure why but you seem to be manifesting personalities other than your own.” The EMH moved around the bed to join the others before moving away from them.  
  
“Naomi Wildman claims you played together for nearly an hour this afternoon.” Seven’s head turned towards the Captain as she spoke.  
  
“You also attacked Lieutenant Torres. She told us you called yourself the Son of K’Vok and that you initiated a Klingon mating ritual.” Tuvok added.  
  
“I have no memory of those events.” Seven didn’t doubt the words of either the Captain or Tuvok, but she found them extremely disconcerting.  
  
“Come look at this.” The EMH called them over to the medical console at which he stood.  
  
“Doctor.” Seven walked over to him, watched by the Captain.  
  
“This is your neural pattern. The memory engrams and synaptic pathways that define you as an individual.” Seven looked at the data on screen as he spoke.  
  
“Unfortunately, you are not alone. Thirteen new neural patterns have emerged in your cerebral cortex. Klingon, Vulcan, Terrelian, Human and several others I can’t identify.” He ran his finger along the pulsating data that flashed on the console.  
  
“How?” Seven turned her attention to the EMH.  
  
They’re coming from within you.” Seven’s brow furrowed. “During your time with the Borg, the Collective assimilated hundreds of different species. All of those neural patterns were integrated into the Hive Mind.”  
  
“Of course.” This was hardly news to the former Borg.  
  
“That means they’re in your mind too, stored within your cortical implants. Dormant. Until now.” The EMH raised his own eyebrows to emphasise the point.  
  
Captain Janeway had watched the discourse, absorbing the information, her head rested on her hand, one finger rising up towards her forehead. She surveyed Seven with concern.  
  
“From what we can tell, the various neural patterns are surfacing randomly.” She gestured with her free hand as she spoke.  
  
“In essence, you’re developing the Borg equivalent of Multiple Personality Disorder.” Seven found the diagnosis unsettling.  
  
“Can you correct the malfunction?” She was beginning to sound desperate.  
  
“The cortical inhibitor is suppressing the effect, but it’s only a temporary measure.” The EMH almost sounded apologetic.  
  
“Lieutenant Torres detected a Borg interlink frequency. It could be causing my Borg implants to malfunction.” She directed her knowledge towards Captain Janeway and Tuvok.  
  
“The signal appears to be emanating from the Borg debris field we discovered this morning.” Tuvok informed the others, causing Janeway to turn towards him.  
  
“Maybe we should jump to warp, try to get out of range.” She suggested, Tuvok nodding in agreement.  
  
“The signal permeates subspace. We cannot avoid it.” Seven answered.  
  
“Our only hope is to terminate the signal at its point of origin.” The EMH piped up.  
  
“Set a course for the debris field.” The Captain gave the order to Tuvok who nodded and exited. “Doctor, can you give us a moment alone?”  
  
“Of course, Captain.” With that he stepped away from the console and headed into his office.  
  
“When we arrive we may need your help. Feel up to it?” Captain Janeway moved around the console to stand next to Seven.  
  
“Yes, Captain.” Seven sounded slightly unsure of herself.  
  
The Captain moved closer and gently reached her arm out to stroke Seven’s.  
  
“Seven, I know this must be difficult for you. I want you to know that I’m here for you, that you can talk to me.” Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper.  
  
“Thank you, Captain. I appreciate that.” The taller woman’s voice was shaky.  
  
“We’re going to get you through this. I’m going to get you through this.” The Captain’s eyes were full of determination.  
  
“I am afraid that you may not be able to.” Seven admitted quietly.  
  
“It’s okay to be scared, Seven. It’s part of being human.” Janeway stepped closer.  
  
“I do not like the feeling of uncertainty that the situation causes. If we are unable to deactivate the source of the signal, I may not recover. If I do not recover, I will no longer be of use to this crew. I will no longer be of use to you.” Seven bowed her head, the weight of the situation hanging heavily on her mind.  
  
“Seven….” Captain Janeway closed the distance between them and gently embraced the younger woman. “I’m not giving up hope and I don’t want you to either. We’ll find a way to terminate the signal.”  
  
“I trust that you will do your best, Captain. You have always cared for me.” Seven answered, relaxing a little but unable to convey the impact Captain Janeway’s words had on her.  
  
“You mean a lot to me, Seven. Perhaps more than you should,” Janeway admitted. “You’ll get through this, I promise.”  
  
The older woman squeezed Seven gently before stepping back. She didn’t want to leave the vulnerable younger woman like this. She wanted to sit and chat and allay her fears. But as Captain of the ship, she couldn’t neglect her duties, as much as she wanted to and right now her duties included finding a way to save Seven.  
  
“Thank you, Captain.” Seven smiled as only she could. The corners of her mouth raising a couple of millimetres, no more.  
  
“Keep an eye on her, Doctor, in case she has any more ‘visitors’.” The Captain called as she made to leave.  
  
Seven watched her go, her apprehension still present, but subsiding a little. Janeway’s words and actions had made a profound impact on her.  
  
*  
  
“Has any drone ever experienced symptoms like these before?” The EMH enquired as he and Seven exited the turbolift.  
  
“The Collective does not tolerate imperfection. Any drone with a malfunction as serious as mine would be destroyed immediately.” Both the EMH’s questioning and his continual presence at her side were irritating Seven.  
  
“Lucky for you this crew is a little more tolerant.” He raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

As they rounded a corner a rather flustered Morale Officer came hurtling after them.  
  
“Oh! There you are. Lieutenant Torres tells me you’re under the weather.” Neelix caught up with them, causing Seven and the EMH to stop in their tracks.  
  
“Correct.” Seven answered, looking from one man to the other and started walking again.  
  
“Well, is there anything your morale officer can do to help? Assignments you need me to finish while you recuperate?” Neelix asked in his usual friendly manner.  
  
“No.” Seven was beginning to wish that everyone would leave her alone. Well not everyone.  
  
“I have some wonderful medicinal teas. Maybe I could prepare one for you.” Neelix offered, slightly taken aback by Seven’s brusqueness.  
  
“Talaxian homeopathy. I don’t think we’re quite that desperate yet.” The EMH scoffed, causing Seven to huff her disapproval.  
  
“How about if I make you one of your favourite nutritional supple….”  
  
“Your concern has been noted. The Doctor will inform you when I am functional again.” She cut him off.  
  
The concern of her fellow crewmembers was exasperating to the ordinarily self-sufficient Seven of Nine. The only person whose concern hadn’t annoyed her was Captain Janeway’s. At least the smaller woman had seemed genuine about it. There had been something in those blue eyes that Seven had been unable to decipher, an acceleration in the frequency of her heartbeat hadn’t escaped Seven’s heightened senses. The Captain at least had held her, tried to comfort her. Neelix backed off, his hands in the air as Seven began to stalk away.  
  
“Right. Sorry. Oh! Ah, I almost forgot….” Neelix chased after Seven and the EMH. “…it’s from Naomi Wildman.” He handed a piece of paper to Seven who looked down at it as she took it.  
  
“It’s a drawing of Voyager. Or maybe it’s an asteroid belt. I’m not sure. Naomi thought it might make you feel better.” He explained as Seven surveyed the brightly coloured paper.  
  
“Tell her, thank you.” The thoughtfulness of the young girl truly touched the former Borg.  
  
Neelix nodded his spotted, furry head and disappeared. Seven looked back down at the picture, slightly shocked by the child’s concern. She carried on down the corridor, the EMH at her side.  
  
*  
  
“I suspected as much. There were several interruptions in your regeneration cycle. Eighteen minutes, five minutes, one hour.” The EMH checked Seven’s logs as she examined her alcove.  
  
On hearing the news, Seven turned around and walked across Cargo Bay Two to where the EMH was standing. Fear and apprehension was building up in her once more and she forced herself to remember the Captain’s words of comfort.  
  
“I don’t recall them.” She informed him, staring at the console.  
  
“Let’s examine your neural function logs.” The EMH hit several buttons on the console. “Low serotonin levels during regeneration, that’s normal. But look at these spikes in the pre-frontal synapses. They appear only seconds before you left the alcove. You were sleepwalking.”  
  
Seven examined the console.  
  
“I don’t remember entering this data file.” She moved back towards her alcove.  
  
“Looks like we’ve found the identity of the midnight snacker. I’m sure that Mr Neelix will be relieved.” The EMH followed her, a stupid grin on his holographic face.  
  
Seven hit several buttons on the console of her alcove and retrieved the data file that she didn’t recall entering.  
  
“Personal Log, Ensign Stone, Stardate: 52188.7. I just completed my first week of active duty. It was a nightmare. After four years at the Academy I thought I was ready for anything, but Captain Blackwood runs a tight ship and he seems to take special pleasure in tormenting new recruits. The First Officer tells me not to take it personally, but it’s hard to be objective when….” Seven turned off the log that had been recorded in her own voice.  
  
“Blackwood. Captain of the Federation Starship Tombaugh. The Borg assimilated that vessel thirteen years ago.” Seven explained to a rather disturbed EMH. He moved back to the console he had previously been standing at.  
  
“The individual who made this recording must have been a member of the crew.” He hit a button on the console.  
  
“One of my victims.” Seven reasoned in her typically austere manner.  
  
“Here’s another log entry, this one encoded for transmission.” Seven pulled it up at the EMH’s words.  
  
“Hi. Guess who? I know I promised to write you every day but that’s simply not enough. How about once in the morning when I resuscitate and once at night before I go into torpor and I’ll think about you non-stop in between. Wait I’ve got a better idea! Why don’t you leave your circle and visit the colony? You’d love it here, so….” Once again Seven ceased the transmission.  
  
The EMH had moved to her side again. The former-drone was confused and bewildered by the log entries to say the least. She tried once again to remind herself of the Captain’s words.  
  
“Anything familiar?” He asked, intrigued and concerned.  
  
“I helped to assimilate thousands of individuals. I do not remember each of their names.” She stalked away, highly agitated.  
  
“Seven, you were a Borg drone who’s now becoming and individual. That’s practically unheard of. There’s bound to be rough spots along the way. We just have to get past them.” The EMH put his hand on Seven’s shoulder.  
  
If they hadn’t been interrupted by Commander Chakotay’s voice coming over the comm. system, Seven would have most likely disabled her holographic crewmate. There was only one person whom she wanted to help her through this ‘rough spot’ and she had offered to do just that in Sickbay.  
  
“Bridge to Seven of Nine. We’re approaching the debris field.”  
  
“Acknowledged.” She moved away from the hologram, grateful for the interruption.  
  
*  
  
Seven entered the Bridge as the Captain and Bridge Crew surveyed the debris field.  
  
“Survivors?” The Captain asked in her usual business-like manner.  
  
“None.” Came Tuvok’s reply.  
  
“Any sign of Borg vessels?” Chakotay demanded.  
  
“No, Sir. We’re the first ones here.” Tom Paris answered, checking his console as Seven took her place at her station.  
  
“I’m picking up the source of the interlink frequency at bearing oh two seven mark three.” Harry Kim announced.  
  
“On screen.” At Captain Janeway’s order, the source of the frequency appeared on the view screen. “Magnify.”  
  
“It’s a Borg vinculum.” Seven sounded alarmed but certain.  
  
“Vinculum?” Chakotay asked as both he and Captain Janeway shifted in their seats to face her.  
  
“The processing device at the core of every Borg vessel. It interconnects the minds of all the drones. It purges individual thoughts and disseminates information relevant to the Collective.” Seven explained in her usual precise manner.  
  
“It brings order to chaos.” The Captain looked back at her console as she spoke.  
  
“Precisely.” Seven looked at Captain Janeway, inwardly grateful for her understanding.  
  
“Looks like this one has established a link to your cortical implant.” Janeway looked back at Seven, concern and that something else Seven couldn’t quite grasp radiating from her face.  
  
“I believe it has identified me as an errant drone. It is attempting to re-integrate me into the Collective. The vinculum is malfunctioning. It is sending me erratic commands.” The alarm was evident in both the faces of Seven and Captain Janeway.  
  
“Bringing chaos to order.” Tuvok submitted in his logical way. Seven raised and then relaxed her shoulders.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Can you sever the link?” Janeway’s concern was growing.  
  
“Not without risking permanent damage to my own systems.” The Captain looked crestfallen at the news. “The vinculum must be taken offline. Permission to beam it aboard. I have worked with this technology before, I may be able to disable it.” Seven’s eyes pleaded with Janeway.  
  
“We’re talking about the heart of a Borg cube. I’d rather not take it inside my ship.” She hated letting Seven down. “Can you disable it remotely?”  
  
“Yes but I would need several days. The Borg may return by then.” Seven was more concerned about the safety of those aboard than her own neurological disorder.  
  
“And your health may deteriorate further.” The Captain sighed heavily.  
  
“I recommend we take the vinculum and leave this region immediately.” The urgency of Seven’s tone caused the Captain to pause for a moment.  
  
“Tuvok, prepare to beam it to Engineering. Erect a level ten forcefield and maintain constant surveillance. The moment it poses a threat, send it back into space.” She walked over to the tactical station as she spoke.  
  
“Tom as soon as it’s aboard, get us out of here, warp nine.” Captain Janeway moved round to Seven.  
  
“Aye, Captain.” Tom complied readily.  
  
The Captain stood face to face with the former blond Borg whom she’d become more than fond of. She leaned on the console with one hand and put the other on Seven’s upper arm in a comforting manner. Taking a deep breath, she spoke in a hushed tone, making it difficult for the rest of the Bridge crew to hear her.  
  
“I understand what you’re going through and I want to help you in every way I can, but the safety of this crew is my first responsibility. We haven’t had much luck with the Borg.” There was an apology conveyed in her words, which only Seven registered.  
  
“Nor have I.” Three simple words that conveyed Seven’s acknowledgement of that apology and so much more. She moved away towards the tactical station, Captain Janeway watching her.  
  
*  
  
“Let’s keep an eye on those anti-grav struts. Boylen, lock out all the primary command consoles and re-route transporter controls to main Engineering.” Lieutenant Torres was issuing orders at a rapid pace as Seven of Nine and the EMH entered Engineering to examine the vinculum.  
  
“Yes, Lieutenant.” Boylen replied as the former Borg and the Hologram approached the vinculum.  
  
Seven stopped suddenly, her face going pale and contorting into a look of anguish. The voices had returned at an intensified level and the pain was unbelievable.  
  
“The voices. I hear them.” She was obviously panicked.  
  
“It’s your proximity to the vinculum. The link is stronger here.” The EMH reached up to the neurotransmitter on Seven’s neck. “I’m adjusting your neurotransmitter levels. You’d better get started.”  
  
They made their way over to the console that was monitoring the vinculum as Lieutenant Torres made her way down to join them. B’Elanna looked up at them, obvious wariness in her eyes. She hadn’t reached the console yet, and the Chief Engineer wasn’t sure that she wanted to. She felt apprehensive about working in close proximity with the buxom blond who had initiated a Klingon mating ritual with her just hours before.  
  
“Don’t worry, Lieutenant, the Son of K’Vok will not be joining us.” Seven’s voice was calm and firm, as near to reassuring as was possible.  
  
“Glad to hear it. Does this qualify as our second date?” B’Elanna managed to sound relieved and angry at the same time as she joined them.  
  
“Just think of me as your chaperone.” The EMH quipped, causing Seven to raise her head and look at him with exasperation.  
  
“So where’s the off switch?” B’Elanna was desperate for a change of subject. The idea of her and Seven together made her queasy, even with the redundant Klingon stomach she possessed.  
  
“The vinculum is equipped with many safe guards. I will need to access its transneural matrix and disable it directly.” Seven’s tone was clipped. She displayed no signs of the gratitude she felt for the new direction of their conversation.  
  
The vinculum hung before them like an ominous chandelier. It’s green incandescent glow reminding them of its potency. Whilst none of them would ever say it aloud, all three of them found it striking in appearance. The EMH found it a marvel from a purely medical perspective. A mechanical wonder that worked in synchronicity with assimilated implants and genetic material to create the Hive Mind. B’Elanna was impressed by the complex feat of engineering and security safeguards. Seven would never admit it, but she was reminded of the first place she could recall thinking of as home. For a fleeting second she missed the security of the Borg Collective, but only for a second. She had a new home now, a new collective. Her time on Voyager had given Seven many things; the right to her own opinion, the ability to think for herself, new experiences, and friends. One friend in particular, who had stood by her from the beginning and who was always there for her. Captain Janeway was the best friend Seven had ever had. As she tried to access the transneural matrix of the vinculum, Seven’s thoughts remained on the short woman who had rescued her from the Borg.  
  
“I’m reading a power surge.” B’Elanna announced as the console beeped at them.  
  
“It’s a normal response to my intrusion, don’t be alarmed.” Seven’s eyes focused on a different part of the console as she spoke. “Curious. I’m detecting an organism within the vinculum. It appears to be a viral agent.  
  
“Let’s see it!” The EMH moved around Seven to get a closer look. “It’s a synthetic pathogen. The virus was originally a biological agent but it’s mutated. It’s attacking the vinculum’s programs as it would living cells”  
  
As the EMH spoke, a picture of the pathogen appeared on screen. A greyish green in colour it resembled a three dimensional, robotic snowflake.  
  
“An organism that attacks technology?” B’Elanna asked in disbelief.  
  
“The Cube was infected three days ago, shortly after assimilating an alien shuttlecraft. Species 6339. They were the last ones to come in contact with the Cube.” Seven announced, pulling up an image of the alien species from the vinculum’s database.  
  
“Looks like we’ve found our Typhoid Mary.” The EMH announced as all three stared at the console.  
  
*  
  
A short while later, Seven and the EMH were in the Astrometrics lab, accompanied by Captain Janeway. They were bringing her up to speed on their findings. All three stood looking up at the information Seven had displayed on the giant view screen. She stood between them both, marginally closer to Captain Janeway.  
  
“Species 6339. Humanoid. Warp-capable. Origin, grid one two four, octant twenty-two theta. They first encountered the Borg approximately four years ago. Since that time, eleven billion individuals have been assimilated. Three days ago, the Collective detected one of their last surviving shuttlecraft. A Cube was sent to intercept it.” Seven sounded business-like but Janeway could see through that calm exterior, she longed to wrap her arms around the taller woman and reassure her.  
  
“We believe the virus was carried within the their bodies. Once they were assimilated it spread to the vinculum.” The EMH continued, raising the attention of both women.  
  
“The drones aboard no doubt experienced symptoms similar to my own. It is no surprise they destroyed themselves.” Whilst the EMH didn’t notice the sad inflection of Seven’s tone, their Captain did and her head turned sharply towards the younger woman, concern in her eyes.  
  
“I’d like to find Species 6339. They may be able to help us treat you. Begin long range Astrometric scans. See if they have any more vessels in this region.” Janeway’s own desperation to see Seven well again surfaced in her overly forceful tone.  
  
“Yes, Captain. I’ve already begun a spatial diagno…..” The voices resurfaced and Seven’s train of thought was lost to them, Captain Janeway watched her, worried.  
  
As the voices subsided, Seven’s eyes became wide and she looked at the view screen in front of them with excited mischief on her face. She moved closer to the view screen as she began to talk again.  
  
“My, my, my, look at the size of that thing! This view screen. It’s got to be the biggest one I’ve ever seen! I’ll give you twenty bars of latinum for it.” Seven was extremely excited.  
  
Captain Janeway and the EMH watched with growing concern. It hurt Kathryn to see Seven this way. The more personalities that surfaced, the more the likelihood that they would lose the former Borg to this version of multiple personality disorder increased. Kathryn was beginning to lose hope that they would be able to help Seven and the growing despair the Captain was experiencing felt like she was having her heart gouged out with a blunt spoon. The EMH leaned into the Captain, lowering his voice so that Seven couldn’t hear.  
  
“I think the inhibitor’s gone offline.” He straightened up and beckoned Seven forward. “Would you come here please?”  
  
“Be quiet! Can’t you see I’m in the middle of a deal?” Seven berated the EMH before turning back to the Captain, trying to negotiate a deal. “Name your price, Captain…?”  
  
“Janeway, and you are?” The Captain tried to push back the hurt she was feeling.  
  
“Daiman Torrot.” Seven moved forward and grabbed the Captain’s hand, shaking it with enthusiasm.  
  
“You’re Ferengi.” The realisation came out of the Captain’s mouth without her even realising it.  
  
“Of course I’m Ferengi! Is that some kind of insult about the size of my ears?” Seven stepped backwards, her expression changing to one of anger.  
  
“No, not at all. I’d be happy to negotiate with you, but first we have to get you to Sickbay.” The Captain was trying to think on her feet and retain control of the precarious situation.  
  
“Sickbay? What for?” Seven’s voice was full of distrust.  
  
“Because you’re ill.” The Captain appeared to be losing her ability to think quickly. Her heart was leaping into her throat.  
  
“I’ve never felt better!” It was obvious that the personality of Daiman Torrot was highly sceptical.  
  
“Doctor.” The Captain whispered, desperation seeping through.  
  
“I’m afraid you’ve contracted a nasty case of the Ankaran flu. We’ve been treating you several days. Remember?” The EMH was quick off the mark. The Captain wondered if Seven’s latest personality was buying it.  
  
“No.” Seven’s voice betrayed her uncertainty. Her eyes lingered on the Captain in such a way that they renewed some of Kathryn’s hope.  
  
“Short term memory loss is one of the symptoms. Don’t worry, it isn’t life threatening, but we’ll need to treat you. In Sickbay.” As the EMH spoke, Janeway’s eyes pleaded for Seven to do as asked.  
  
Seven squatted on her haunches so that she was eye to eye with the Captain. The fingers of her left hand tapped her knee as she considered the matter.  
  
“What is this treatment going to cost me?” She asked Janeway suspiciously, her focus solely on the Captain.  
  
“It’s free of charge.” The EMH quickly stated, both he and the Captain focused intently on the former Borg.  
  
“Free?” Seven asked quietly.  
  
“Yes.” Captain Janeway confirmed, desperate to help Seven regain her own identity.  
  
“You know, I have been having a nagging pain in my lower left lobe.” Seven told the EMH as the Captain put her arm around the blond’s shoulder. “And while you’re at it why don’t you run a complete tricardial diagnostic? The Ferengi Health Commission’s trying to revoke my trading license.” The Ferengi, Daiman Torrot obviously wanted to take advantage of the free healthcare offer.  
  
As they reached the door of the Astrometrics lab, Seven headed in the wrong direction, causing her worried Captain to grab her arm and pull her the other way. They headed towards Sickbay, Seven’s Ferengi personality still on the look out to make a deal.  
  
“Impressive vessel, Captain. Galaxy class?” She asked, the Captain still leading her by the elbow, the EMH bringing up the rear.  
  
“Intrepid.” Captain Janeway answered, leading Seven into Sickbay.  
  
“Ah. Ah, and here we are in the much talked about Sickbay.” Seven broke free of the Captain’s hold on her. She looked around and something near disgust appeared on her face.  
  
“Not exactly state-of-the-medical-art now, is it?” She asked, circling and looking around.  
  
“What do you mean?” The EMH sounded offended.  
  
“You’re low on bio-beds, terrible lighting, obsolete instruments.” Seven picked up a tricorder and tossed it behind her. The EMH caught it, annoyance on his holographic features.  
  
“Lucky for you, I know a medical supplier that can spruce this place up in a nanosecond, and I’ll even drop my commission to a mere thirty percent.”   
  
Whilst Seven was talking, Captain Janeway once again wrapped her arm around the taller woman and led her to the surgical bay. Seven had her arm wrapped around the EMH and was paying no real attention to her superior. She stood at the end of the bio-bed, bringing her hands together and tapping her fingers against each other.  
  
“How generous of you.” The EMH nodded to the Captain who nodded back and both moved away from the surgical bay as he continued to speak. “Computer, activate forcefield.” It activated the moment they stepped away from the bay.  
  
“Forcefield?” You said I wasn’t contagious!” Seven raised her voice.  
  
“It’s for your own safety.” The EMH informed the enraged Ferengi-possessed ex-drone, before turning to the Captain. “I’ve set the cortical inhibitor to maximum….”  
  
“I’ve been kidnapped!” Seven yelled.  
  
“… but it is no longer suppressing the effects. These personalities are going to keep surfacing.” The EMH was having to talk over Seven’s enraged shouts.  
  
“All the more reason to shut down the vinculum as soon as we can.” Captain Janeway answered, watching Seven with concern.  
  
“Even if we do break the link, it may be too late. Seven’s own neural pattern is destabilising. It could be lost.” The EMH spoke with concern and a hint of worry causing the Captain to bow her head in despair, she couldn’t lose Seven, not now.  
  
“Please help me. I’m looking for my son, Gregory Bergan, Lieutenant Bergan.” A concerned mother replaced the Ferengi personality. Captain Janeway moved over to Seven as she spoke, her heart aching due to the potential loss of her beautiful Borg to such a dreadful mental illness and her compassion reaching out to the distressed personality displaying itself.  
  
“No, I’m afraid not.” Janeway didn’t know how much more her own heart could take.  
  
“From the Starship Melbourne.” Seven clasped her hands together with anxiety.  
  
“Melbourne!” The Captain’s voice was barely above a whisper as she edged forward.  
  
“I was supposed to meet him at Wolf 359 but Starfleet sent out a warning that the Borg were attacking that sector. It was too late for us to turn back. We were caught in a terrible battle. My ship was badly damaged. We had to leave on escape pods. I never found out what happened to Gregory. Please, I haven’t heard from him in over three days. Could you check with Starfleet Headquarters?” Seven’s eyes were filled with tears, her voice trembling.  
  
“I’ll see what I can do.” The Captain’s own grief was heightened by the pain on Seven’s face.  
  
“Thank you, Captain. If you do speak with him, could you tell him that his mother is alright and if he could poss….” The voices returned. “Captain.”  
  
“Seven?” There was obvious relief on Janeway’s face.  
  
“Yes. The vinculum?” We’re preparing to shut it down right away. I’ll give the order as soon as Torres is ready.” Captain Janeway was struggling to keep her composure.  
  
“How long was I absent?” Seven’s distress was building. She didn’t know why, but she wanted the Captain to hold her, to tell her everything would be okay.  
  
“About twenty minutes.” The Captain could sense Seven’s need.  
  
“How many?” She asked, frightened.  
  
“Two. One of whom wanted to acquire half the items on this ship. Daiman Torrot, I believe.” Captain Janeway knew that Seven would appreciate her honesty.  
  
“Species 180. Ferengi.” The Captain wasn’t sure if Seven recognised the name or figured it out by the description.  
  
“Yes. The other was a woman who lost her son in a Borg attack.” Seven inhaled sharply at the Captain’s words.  
  
“You’ll get through this, Seven.” She sounded more certain than she felt.  
  
Seven turned away from her crewmates and leaned on the console at the end of the bed, her mind racing with the probability of the Captain being right weighed against the probability of the Captain being wrong. Janeway signalled the EMH to lower the forcefield.  
  
“I do not share your optimism. When you took me from the Borg and began to turn me into an individual I found the silence of my own mind difficult to bear. I missed the voices of the Collective. But now I am an individual and those same voices frighten me.” She moved up the side of the bed, Captain Janeway following on the other side. The women met at the far end of the bed.  
  
“Captain, I don’t know if I can tolerate this condition much longer. My courage is insufficient.” Seven avoided looking at the Captain, but squeezed the smaller woman’s hand gratefully when she slipped it inside hers, out of view of the EMH.  
  
“Your job is to keep trying. To hold on even when you think you can’t. Leave the rest to me and the crew.” She wanted to hold Seven, to let her know she wasn’t alone, but with the EMH watching, she felt unable to do more than hold her hand.  
  
“I am frightened. If I cannot win this battle, if I cannot overcome this… illness, I will lose my memories. I will no longer recognise the crew of Voyager. I will no longer recognise you.” Seven’s quiet words were punctuated by fear.  
  
“I won’t let you lose this battle, Seven. You will not forget the crew. You will not forget me.” Captain Janeway’s voice was barely audible, but Seven’s audio sensors picked up each emotionally weighted word.  
  
They looked at each other for a brief moment, fear mingled with gratitude on Seven’s face, whilst Janeway’s showed a mixture of concern, dogged determination, love and longing. Her eyes said what her voice other couldn’t or wouldn’t.  
  
*  
  
About an hour later, Captain Kathryn Janeway walked onto the Bridge, her eyes were lowered, and her usual strut had vanished. Every thought, every feeling was concentrated on Seven of Nine. The crewmember she had once rescued from the Borg needed rescuing from them once again. This time, however, the Captain’s perspective had been clouded by her own emotions.  
  
“Meet anyone interesting?” Chakotay raised his head and spoke, aware of the pain etched on his superior’s face.  
  
“Just finished swapping jokes with a Bolian manicurist. Before that, I was debating the finer points of temporal physics with a Krenim scientist. Twelve new personalities have emerged in the past hour alone. Seven’s having a rough time of it. The Doctor had to sedate her.” She sat down as she spoke, unable to stop the emotion in her voice.  
  
“How’s the Captain holding up?” Chakotay asked, concerned.  
  
“I’ve been better, Chakotay.” The Captain wiped the tears from her eyes. “In fact I’m starting to wonder if my First Officer was right all along.” She turned to face him.  
  
“About what?” Chakotay asked cautiously.  
  
“You always said that bringing Seven into the fold might be impossible.” Her resolve was failing her.  
  
“You can take the Borg out of the Collective, but… I don’t believe that. Not anymore. I didn’t think she’d last a day, much less a year. I never thought she’d be capable of love either, much less for the person who severed her link with the Collective. I’d say you’ve proven me wrong.” Chakotay mentioned Seven’s love for Kathryn without any sign of being defensive.  
  
He knew that if his friend could lower her defences, the former Borg could make her happy. Kathryn’s expression softened, as she looked at him, grateful for the support.  
  
“Torres to Bridge. We’re ready to begin disabling the vinculum.” B’Elanna’s agitated voice came over the comm. frequency.  
  
“Proceed.” Janeway gave the order, still focusing on Chakotay. “Thank you.” She whispered.  
  
“Tell her.” Came his reply and then he turned his head.  
  
*  
  
Down in Engineering, Lieutenant Torres was beginning the complicated process of shutting down the vinculum that was causing Seven to lose her mind and the Captain’s heart to break. Torres knew that Captain Janeway would do anything for her crew, what she didn’t know was that it wasn’t just Seven’s sanity riding on her engineering abilities.  
  
“Target the transneural matrix. Stand by to initiate the dampening field on my mark.” Torres gave her orders to Commander Tuvok who keyed in the information into the console. “Three, two, one, mark.”  
  
She moved over to the console and watched the progress of the shut down.  
  
“Its power output is dropping.”


	2. Chapter 2

In Sickbay, Seven lay on the surgical bio-bed, watched over by the EMH. Her body convulsed as the vinculum’s power output dropped. The console at the end of the bed started to beep and flash. The EMH hit his comm. badge with urgency.  
  
“Doctor to Bridge. It seems to be working. Her neural pattern is stabilising.”  
  
*  
  
Back in Engineering the incandescent glow of the vinculum flickered as the power output reduced.  
  
“Power output I down to seventy percent. Seventy one percent. Wait a second. It’s increasing.” Lieutenant Torres was bewildered.  
  
“I’m refocusing the dampening field.” Tuvok responded, keying in the commands.  
  
“It’s still increasing.” There was an urgency to B’Elanna’s tone.  
  
The vinculum’s flickering became less obvious as the power levels increased. Each minor fluctuation caused it to glow with increasing brightness.  
  
“The vinculum is rerouting its internal circuitry. It’s adapting.” Tuvok announced with his usual logical observance.  
  
*  
  
In Sickbay, Seven of Nine and her added personalities were not responding well to the increasing power output of the vinculum.  
  
“P’Cha Mirak!” The Son of K’Vok called out as the EMH contacted Engineering.  
  
“Engineering! Her synaptic patterns are destabilising. Abort the procedure!” His voice was fraught with anxiety as he scanned her vital signs.  
  
“Help me!” Seven screamed, writhing in agony.  
  
“Abort!”  
  
*  
  
Back in Engineering, Tuvok tried to keep B’Elanna and the EMH calm and focused with his logical manner.  
  
“Stand by, Doctor. Power output at ninety-eight percent. The forcefield is collapsing.” Sparks ignited and smoke filled the air as he spoke.  
  
“Transfer emergency power!” B’Elanna was desperate to make their plan work.  
  
“It won’t work, Lieutenant. We must abort.” Tuvok’s calm tone stopped her in her tracks. “Tuvok to Bridge.”  
  
*  
  
Captain Janeway was listening to the incoming message, grief etched on her face and her stomach twisting in knots.  
  
“The procedure was unsuccessful. The vinculum has returned to full power.” Her heart sank at Tuvok’s words.  
  
“Acknowledged.” Captain Janeway answered quietly. “Doctor, report.”  
  
*  
  
Seven lay peacefully on the surgical bed in Sickbay, unaware if what had happened or what was going on around her.  
  
“Seven’s neural pattern has disappeared, Captain. It appears that the other patterns have taken over completely. We’ve lost her.” If the EMH had been capable of producing tears, he undoubtedly would have.  
  
*  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway retreated into the quiet of her Ready Room and collapsed on her sofa, looking out at the billions of stars surrounding Voyager. Her heart was heavy, her eyes laden with tears. She rested her head on her hand and allowed the tears to escape before straightening herself out. They may appear defeated, but she refused to believe that she had lost Seven. Not after everything they had been through to regain her individuality. News filtered through from the Bridge causing her to focus again. It was that news that inspired her latest log entry.  
  
“Captain’s log, supplemental. Whilst it appears that we have lost Seven to the diseased vinculum I have not yet given up hope. Long range sensors have detected a vessel belonging to Species 6339. We’ve set a course to intercept them in the hopes that they can help us restore Seven of Nine.” After finishing her log update, the Captain called the EMH and Tuvok to her Ready Room for an update.  
  
“I’ve managed to stabilise her primary cortical functions, but the woman in Sickbay is not Seven of Nine. Not any more. New personalities are emerging every few seconds now. She can’t finish a sentence before the next one rears its head. It’s creating an incredible strain on her cerebral cortex. If we don’t deactivate the vinculum soon we may never get her back.” The EMH paced the raised area of the Ready Room as he spoke, emphasising the need for immediate action.  
  
“Tuvok?” Captain Janeway stood up behind her desk, her eyes pleading for help from the Vulcan who had been her friend and closest confidante for several years.  
  
“Lieutenant Torres is taking measures to prevent the vinculum from adapting, but there’s no guarantee she’ll succeed.” Tuvok answered with his usual detachment.  
  
“Captain, I’ve exhausted every viable treatment in my database.” The EMH leaned over the safety barrier between the replicator and Captain Janeway’s desk.  
  
“Then logic dictates we go beyond medical science. I will attempt to mind meld with Seven of Nine.” Tuvok approached the Captain’s desk.  
  
“A mind meld? You consider that a viable treatment?” The EMH was on the borderline of turning hysterical.  
  
“Seven’s neural patter, her sense of self, is immersed in chaos. I will attempt to isolate her true self and guide it to the surface.” Tuvok ignored the EMH as he continued.  
  
“It’s dangerous enough to meld with one person, let alone hundreds of different personalities.” The Captain moved around her desk, heading for Tuvok.  
  
She admired his logic, admitted that he was willing to put himself in harm’s way, especially for Seven of Nine, who he had once viewed as a security risk. But she was worried. She could end up losing Tuvok, not only a valued member of her crew, but her oldest friend. This could be the only way to save the woman she loved but could not tell, but could she risk the life of another person in order to do it?  
  
“It’s too risky.” The EMH insisted.  
  
“The risk is mine to take.” Once again, Tuvok focused on Captain Janeway, ignoring the holographic doctor.  
  
“I’m aware of that, but is this our only option?” She didn’t want to lose both of them. She couldn’t lose both of them.  
  
“I believe it is, Captain.” Tuvok’s words steadied her resolve. If he was willing, then so be it.  
  
“How long would you need to prepare?” She asked firmly, fearing she’d refuse if she thought about it any longer.  
  
“Captain! You can’t actually be considering this Vulcan mumbo jumbo!” The EMH rushed to stand between the two of them.  
  
“I’ll require two hours of meditation.” Tuvok answered.  
  
“Begin immediately. Report to Sickbay when you’re ready.” Tuvok exited the room and Captain Janeway turned towards her desk, raising her hand to silence the EMH.  
  
“You said it yourself. We’ve exhausted every medical treatment.” She said finitely.  
  
“I just hope I don’t find myself with a second patient.” The EMH’s tone showed that he knew he was beaten.  
  
“Captain to the Bridge.” Chakotay’s voice stopped her from replying.  
  
“On my way.” She swept out of her Ready Room, practically jogging up the few stairs that led to the door. “Commander?”  
  
“It’s them. Species 6339.” Chakotay sounded grim as she approached him.  
  
“Their vessel is well armed, Captain. I’m picking up twenty-two phaser cannons on the aft section alone.” Harry Kim reported.  
  
“Hail them.” She gave the order with urgency.  
  
“They’re responding.” Ensign Kim replied. He had never seen her this worked up about a crewmember before.  
  
“On screen.” She turned to face the view screen. “I’m Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. We recently found a piece of Borg technology. It’s been infected with a viral agent we believe was transmitted by your….”  
  
“The vinculum, you have it?” The grey-skinned alien interrupted.  
  
“Yes.” Captain Janeway answered.  
  
“You’ve made a terrible mistake, Captain.” One of the aliens moved forward as he spoke, his translucent clothing adorned with florescent green lines disappeared from view.  
  
*  
  
A short while later, two of the aliens entered Engineering with the Captain and Commander Chakotay, discussing the purpose of the viral agent within the vinculum.  
  
“A weapon.” The short, red-haired Captain turned to face the alien she now knew to be Ven, from her position next to the vinculum.  
  
“Yes. Since the Borg decimated our world, we’ve been looking for ways to retaliate.” He squared off to her before walking away.  
  
“So you created a virus to infect their technology.” Not one to give up easily, Janeway followed him around the vinculum.  
  
“Thirteen of my people were infected with the virus. They allowed themselves to be assimilated so that the virus would spread to this vinculum. Once another Borg ship had retrieved it they would become infected as well. Then another Cube and another. We had the opportunity to infect dozens, even hundreds of Borg vessels until you interfered. Why?” Ven was clearly irritated as he turned to face Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Torres.  
  
“Your virus has had one unexpected casualty. A member of my crew.” Janeway answered, refusing to give in.  
  
“It wasn’t designed to infect other species.” Ven sounded slightly confused.  
  
“She’s Borg.” The short Captain with a fiery temper was getting angrier by the second.  
  
“We liberated her from the Collective over a year ago. She’s an individual now.” Chakotay stepped forward, trying to save his Captain and friend from blurting out the extent of her feelings for Seven of Nine in front of the crew.  
  
“We were hoping you could help us treat her.” Given a brief respite by Chakotay, the Captain regained her cool, grateful for the help of her tattooed First Officer.  
  
“We designed that virus to destroy Borg, Captain. We never considered a treatment. I’m afraid your drone won’t survive. But we must return the vinculum to the debris field immediately. If the Borg arrive first, we’ll have lost our chance and those thirteen people will have died in vain.” Ven spoke calmly and clearly, all the while moving closer to the Starfleet trio with an edge of menace in his walk.  
  
“”Alright.” Janeway faced B’Elanna, head bowed in contemplation before turning to Ven. “We’ll return it to you, but first we need to try and save our crewmember. We think we have a way to counteract the vinculum’s effects. B’Elanna!”  
  
“I’m going to remodulate our dampening field to compensate…” B’Elanna began to explain before the grey-skinned alien rudely interrupted her.  
  
“We don’t have time for this. The vinculum, Captain.” There was a threatening tone to his voice.  
  
“I can’t give it to you. Not yet.” The Captain’s tone matched Ven’s in determination.  
  
“You’ve scanned our vessel, you’re aware of our firepower.” Ven made no attempt to conceal the threat of attack but Janeway was not about to be bullied.  
  
“You could undoubtedly do significant damage to Voyager, and to the vinculum. Is that what you want?” She asked calmly, not about to let her ex-drone die.  
  
“The vinculum survived the destruction of one ship. What makes you so sure it won’t survive another?” Ven had a hint of cockiness in his voice, but the Captain had made her mind up. She would not give in.  
  
*  
  
In Sickbay, the EMH tended to Seven of Nine, repairing the damage that a few of her more violent personalities had caused to her body when the blond woman’s eyes flickered open.  
  
“Doctor.” She said quietly as her eyes focused on his familiar face.  
  
“Seven!” He watched her eyes scan over the restraints holding her in position. “A necessary precaution. A few of your ‘guests’ have been violent.” He informed her as he continued to treat her.  
  
“The vinculum?” Seven couldn’t stand the thought of it controlling her mind.  
  
“It keeps adapting. We haven’t been able to shut it down. Your own neural pattern was nearly destroyed in the process. I wasn’t sure I’d find you again.” He answered, going back to work on her injured right hand.  
  
“I am damaged.” Seven observed as she watched the EMH.  
  
“One of your personas didn’t appreciate the restraints. She seemed intent on forcing her way to freedom.” The EMH answered matter-of-factly as he continued to regenerate the tissue on Seven’s hand.  
  
“I apologise.” Seven was ashamed of her behaviour. Her apology caused the EMH to pause and look at her.  
  
“It was hardly your fault. You’re ill.” He soothed to no avail.  
  
“Irrelevant! I am Borg. I should be able to adapt.” Seven cried out, frustrated with her illness.  
  
“Surprise. You aren’t invincible. I suppose that’s something we’ll have to tackle in our next social lesson.” The EMH’s words provided some small comfort. At least he thought that there would be a next lesson.  
  
Once more the chaotic screams and shouts filled the ex-Borg’s head. Her eyes moved erratically, struggling to keep their focus on the EMH.  
  
“Voices?” He asked softly.  
  
“They’re getting louder.” The beautiful blond was becoming panicked once more.  
  
“It won’t be long before I lose you again. It’s my duty as your physician to inform you of an alternative treatment.” He adjusted the neural transmitter on Seven’s neck as he spoke.  
  
“What treatment?” She sounded hopeful and desperate at the same time.  
  
“Commander Tuvok has proposed a mind meld to help stabilise your neural pattern.” Seven raised her eyebrows at the news. “I had a similar reaction. If you don’t approve….”  
  
“What is the probability of success?” She cut him off, desperate to stop the pain and loss of control.  
  
“I don’t know. A mind meld is hardly a standard medical practice.” The EMH answered honestly.  
  
“Are there any risks to Tuvok?” Seven was attempting to weigh up the pros and cons of the situation.  
  
“He could suffer brain damage, but he’s confident he’ll be able to break the meld before that happens.” The EMH explained hurriedly.  
  
Seven sighed heavily. She couldn’t face suffering with this condition forever, not knowing who she was or what she was doing. If she stayed in this state she would lose her true self, cease to be a useful member of Voyager’s crew and lose her status in the Captain’s eyes. She wouldn’t become a burden on the one woman who had believed in her from the start.  
  
“Even if we do shut down the vinculum, it may not be enough. If Tuvok can do anything to help me, I….” She pleaded with the EMH.  
  
“I understand.” Came the concerned reply. He moved away from her towards the surgical console.  
  
“Doctor.” Seven called after him, causing him to turn and face her. “You have shown a great deal of patience.”  
  
“Not at all.” The EMH replied kindly.  
  
“Inform the crew that I am also grateful for their efforts. Tell the Captain that I have enjoyed my brief individuality and that I know what she cannot say.” Seven pleaded, suddenly realising the meaning behind her earlier conversations with her superior.  
  
“You’ll be able to tell them yourself, afterwards.” The EMH hid his confusion about the reference to the Captain.  
  
Seven scrunched up her face in pain and raised her torso from the bed, the chaos once again closing in on her as a hundred voices screamed.  
  
“Seven?” The EMH rushed back to her side.  
  
“Voices!” She managed to get out in between cries of pain.  
  
“Concentrate! Focus on the sound of my voice!” The EMH ordered but the voices were drowning him out.  
  
“Get them out! Please! I can’t, I can’t! NO!!!!” Seven screamed helplessly as she was overcome by the chaos.  
  
The EMH loaded a hypospray and sedated her, causing Seven to fall back onto the bed, her body relaxing but her face still partially contorted in anguish.  
  
*  
  
In his quarters, Tuvok came out of his meditation, prepared for the upcoming mind meld, determination in his eyes. At the same time, Captain Kathryn Janeway exited the turbolift onto the Bridge, followed by Commander Chakotay.  
  
“Report.” She ordered as she stepped onto the Bridge.  
  
“The alien vessel is coming about.” Tom Paris watched his monitors.  
  
“They’re changing weapons.” Harry Kim sounded his warning with urgency as the Captain sat in her chair.  
  
“Shields!” She ordered.  
  
*  
  
Commander Tuvok entered Sickbay in a state of calm and heightened awareness. The ship shuddered as Species 6339 fired on it, causing the EMH to grab hold of the end of the bed for support.  
  
“As if the meld weren’t dangerous enough, the aliens are trying to take the vinculum by force. Commander Chakotay is at Tactical. The Captain wants you here with Seven.” The EMH led Tuvok towards the surgical console and applied a neurotransmitter to his neck. “This will allow me to monitor your neural activity for the duration of the meld. At the first sign of trouble…”  
  
“You will do nothing.” Tuvok interrupted calmly.  
  
“I beg your pardon?” The EMH sounded affronted.  
  
“There will undoubtedly be many signs of trouble. You must have faith in my ability to endure them.” The Vulcan answered calmly, looking the EMH in the eye, just before the ship was struck once more.  
  
“I’ll try. I just hope my faith doesn’t leave the two of you brain-damaged.” The EMH gave in unwillingly.  
  
“Your concerns have been noted, Doctor.” Tuvok moved around the EMH and towards Seven.  
  
“With all those new personalities floating around, it’s a shame we can’t find one for you.” Tuvok stopped at the forcefield, choosing to ignore the EMH’s sarcasm.  
  
“Computer, deactivate forcefield.” The forcefield shimmered and disappeared. Tuvok made his way towards the opposite end of the bed.  
  
“Why am I tied to this bed? Please let me go!” The personality of the frightened child, Maryl, came through, begging Tuvok for help.  
  
“PetaQ! I’ll rip out your throat!” The Son of K’Vok attempted to break loose of the restraints, growling.  
  
“Name your price. Ten bars of latinum? Twenty? This isn’t medicine it’s torture! I’ll sue for malpractice!” Daiman Torrot surfaced as Tuvok pressed his hand to Seven’s face to begin the meld.  
  
“I fail to see the logic in this meld, Commander.” Subaltern Lorot trued to dissuade Tuvok as he gripped Seven’s arm.  
  
“My mind to your mind.” Tuvok began determinedly.  
  
“You are but one mind, confronting thousands.” The Vulcan personality insisted.  
  
“My thoughts to your thoughts.”  
  
“Let me go! The Borg are assimilating the ship! We’ve got to evacuate.” Seven struggled against her restraints.  
  
“My mind to your mind.” Tuvok was not about to be swayed.  
  
“Let me go!”  
  
“My thoughts to your thoughts.”  
  
“Mommy! Mommy!”  
  
“My mind to your mind.”  
  
“Mommy!”  
  
“My thoughts to your thoughts.” And with that Tuvok entered Seven’s mind.  
  
Tuvok opened his eyes within Seven’s mind to find himself standing in a Borg alcove. The scene before him was indeed chaos. Lights flashed, people clamoured over each other, all from varying species. His vision was blurred around the edges as he tried to focus. Tuvok called out for Seven, receiving no answer, he moved forward, continuing to call for her, the minds of the Borg victims grabbing his shoulders, clutching at him desperately. Still he moved forward, calling for his crewmate. Eventually he spotted her in the distance, surrounded by the victims of her Borg life. She appeared confused, frightened and yet she still tried to push her way forward and reach him.  
  
In Sickbay the EMH monitored them carefully. Both the Commander and the former-Borg showed anguish on their faces.  
  
“Somebody help me! Please I don’t like it here! I want my….” Seven called out.  
  
“….Mommy! Wait, Mommy, wait!” A young girl darted before Tuvok in Seven’s mind, clinging to him desperately. “I don’t like it here. Help me. I want to go home! Please don’t let go! Don’t leave me in here! PLEASE!” Tuvok ignored the girl’s pleas and headed forward, becoming trapped in the grip of more personalities.  
  
“Sickbay to Engineering!” The EMH watched his patient and her aide with growing panic. “How long until the vinculum’s offline?”  
  
“Two, maybe three minutes.” In Engineering, Lieutenant Torres was thrown against a console as Voyager was struck by alien fire again. “Provided Voyager can stay in one piece that long.”  
  
*  
  
On the Bridge, Harry Kim was giving his latest report.  
  
“Shields down to sixty percent.” The enemy ship continued to fire at them.  
  
“Evasive manoeuvres. Target their weapons array.” Chakotay keyed in commands at the Captain’s orders.  
  
“Targeting systems are malfunctioning.” He reported as the ship took another hit.  
  
“We’re losing powers to the main thrusters.” Paris chimed in.  
  
“Shields to thirty-five percent.” Harry reported.  
  
“Reroute all available power to shields. Chakotay, initiate manual targeting.” The Captain appeared to be the only one remaining calm.  
  
“Torres to Bridge.” B’Elanna’s voice came through on the comm. system as another hit caused them all to grab onto something.  
  
“The vinculum’s stopped adapting. I think the new dampening field is working. We should have it destabilised in the next sixty seconds.”  
  
*  
  
In Sickbay, thinks were not looking so good for Seven and Tuvok.  
  
“Warning. Neuro-chemical synapses are destabilising.” The computer sounded out.  
  
“Computer, increase power to the cortical inhibitors.” The EMH gave the order amidst jolts to the ship, which caused sparks to fly and smoke to billow into the room.  
  
“Unable to comply. Systems are offline.” The semi-metallic voice responded.  
  
“Tuvok, if you can hear me, we have to terminate the meld. Tuvok!” The EMH rushed over to them, trying in vain to reach the commander.  
  
Still inside Seven’s mind, Tuvok grappled with a Klingon, trying to keep on his own feet. The Klingon stumbled slightly, giving Tuvok the upper hand. The Vulcan grabbed hold of him and flung him to the bottom of a deep shaft from an open precipice.   
  
“Commander.” Seven’s call was barely audible amid the chaotic noise.  
  
“Seven?” He called out to her, struggling forward, determined to reach her.  
  
Seven called for Tuvok again and he looked round, spotting her amidst the crowd. He called to her once more and reached out a hand towards her, trying to give her something to cling on to that would help her separate from the personalities of her past.  
  
*  
  
In Engineering, B’Elanna continued to report to the Bridge.  
  
“Power output’s down to twenty-nine percent, twenty-two. Seventeen.” An explosion from one of the consoles forced B’Elanna to rush over, reading the results, alarm covered her face. “Bridge, we just lost the field emitters!”  
  
“We took a direct hit to the power grid. Stand by. We’re switching to emergency power.” Janeway’s voice filtered through the comm. system.  
  
*  
  
In Seven’s mind, her victims were trying to push her down the same shaft that Tuvok had thrown the Klingon down. The symbolic leap would not destroy her physical body but would terminate her neural pattern if successful. She struggled to remain standing, clinging to a nearby wall for all she was worth. Tuvok struggled to get closer, constantly calling her name in an effort to keep her hanging on.  
  
*  
  
In Engineering, B’Elanna was panicking. She called through to the Bridge.  
  
“Bridge, the vinculum’s powering up again!” The Lieutenant sounded desperate.  
  
“The field emitters are back online. Pull the plug.” Janeway’s order came through loud and clear.  
  
“It’s working! Power output down to nineteen percent. Thirteen percent.” B’Elanna and Captain Janeway almost sighed with relief.  
  
*  
  
In the chaos of the mind meld, Tuvok yelled for Seven, calling her with all his might. He pushed forward against restraining hands, desperate to make contact with his crewmate. He received a strangled “Tuvok” in response as Seven tried in earnest to remain gripping to the wall.  
  
*  
  
B’Elanna physically relaxed, the tension leaving her body as she made her final report to the Bridge.  
  
“It’s done Captain, the vinculum’s offline.”  
  
*  
  
The other personalities in Seven’s mind disappeared and Tuvok rushed forward, grabbing hold of her. She opened her blue eyes and stared into his chocolate brown ones, feeling a tremendous amount of relief. She relaxed into the arms of her crewmate, exhausted but relieved. The battle was over.  
  
Seven’s eyes fluttered open and she sighed audibly. Tuvok released her from the mind meld as the EMH rushed to Seven’s side.  
  
“Seven?” He queried uncertainly.  
  
“Yes.” She replied with relief.  
  
*  
  
“We have her back, Captain.” The EMH announced over the comm. system.  
  
“Hail the lead vessel. Tell them we’re surrendering the vinculum.” There was an audible hint of relief in the Captain’s voice.  
  
“No response.” Ensign Kim replied as the ship shook again.  
  
“Lock onto the damn thing. Beam it into space.” She ordered with aggression.  
  
Chakotay keyed in the order and sent the vinculum into space.  
  
“Transport complete. They’re withdrawing.” He advised.  
  
“Take us out of here, Tom. Warp nine.” Janeway relaxed into her chair, relief radiating from her face.  
  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
  
*  
  
After nearly a week of regeneration, Seven of Nine was declared fit to work again and the EMH delivered the news to the former drone and the Captain in Cargo Bay Two.  
  
“Neuro-processor, cortical receptors, all stable. She’s fit to return to duty.” The EMH announced, running one last scan with his tricorder.  
  
“What about her other personalities? Any sign of them?” Janeway was obviously worried.  
  
“Those neural patterns have returned to their dormant state.” He sounded triumphant.  
  
“The voices will not return?” Seven asked cautiously.  
  
“I suppose that depends on your perspective. You may not hear them, but I suspect that they will always be with you.” Whether the EMH was referring to them being stored in her Borg implants or metaphorically it didn’t matter, the meaning was the same. Seven nodded and turned to the Captain.  
  
“The members of this crew put themselves at risk to help me. I am unsure how to reciprocate.” She was looking for guidance.  
  
“Let’s start with something small, like a recalibration of the EPS manifolds. B’Elanna’s expecting you in Engineering.” Both the Captain and the EMH smiled as if laughing t a private joke.  
  
“I will join her shortly, there is a matter I need to attend to first. Doctor, will you leave us?” Seven turned her attention to the EMH.  
  
“Of course.” And with that he exited the room and headed for Sickbay.  
  
Seven stepped out of her alcove and moved towards the Borg console where the log entries of her victims had been stored. A slight adjustment in her stance indicated her nervousness. Whilst other crewmembers may not have picked up on the barely visible signal, Captain Janeway noticed the change instantly. She stood there, hands on her hips, waiting patiently.  
  
“Captain, there is one member of the crew who helped me more than anyone, including Commander Tuvok. I am unsure as to why they would risk the lives of so many in order to save me.” Seven was struggling to find the words.  
  
“Seven, you are important to everyone on this ship and a valued member of the crew.” The Captain stepped forward.  
  
“I do not believe that is the only reason you risked everything to return me to my true self.” Seven answered, turning away to be able to focus better.  
  
“Oh?” The Captain’s voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
“A Starfleet Captain should put the welfare of the many over the welfare of the one and yet you chose not to.” Seven turned to the face the shorter woman. “Whilst I was suffering the effects of the virus that infected the vinculum, I became more aware of my humanity. I realised that I am no longer what some would classify as invincible. There were periods of time where I thought that I would never recover. It was than that I recalled the efforts you were going to in order to save me.” She paused, grasping for the words.  
  
“I couldn’t let you go, Seven. I couldn’t lose you.” Captain Janeway remained frozen to the spot. “I…”  
  
“I am aware that this goes against protocol, and that there is a likelihood that my actions will see me thrown into the Brig, but I do not have the words to express how I am feeling.” Seven moved forward, leaned in and captured the smaller woman’s lips with her own in a soft, chaste kiss. “Thank you, Captain.”  
  
Captain Janeway stood there in perfect silence, unable to reprimand Seven for doing what she had been desperate to do for oh so long. She smiled up at the younger woman and wrapped her arms around her. Raising to tiptoes she captured Seven’s lips in her own and kissed her back, softly yet passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal under 'halfbloodme'


End file.
